


Saviour

by seraphimhelix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Highschool AU, M/M, Romance, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphimhelix/pseuds/seraphimhelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, victim of bullying and avid reader, meets the indescribable Dean Winchester one summer afternoon. After suffering through bullying and a break-up, Castiel finds comfort in the boy across the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Year

     _Humans are despicable_ , Castiel thought as he read through the disturbing pages of the novel “Lord of the Flies.” Castiel had experienced human cruelty first hand. A victim of bullying, he could not get through a single day without being beaten to a pulp. It had started as a sudden thing, really. He had never drawn much attention to himself. He usually just remained in the background with his long, khaki trench coat, comfortable ripped jeans, and a book in his hand. But, when Castiel befriended a boy named Crowley, things changed for the worse. Crowley was a total badass, a trait Cas admired. He had a sort of dark aura to him and constantly wore well-tailored black clothes. Crowley had been getting along pretty well at school. He wasn’t what you would call a social butterfly, but he certainly wasn’t as invisible as Castiel. 

    They had met in the school cafeteria. Castiel was sitting alone as usual, his head buried in a book, occasionally taking a bite or two of the food on his tray. As Crowley walked by Castiel’s table, their eyes met momentarily. Appearance-wise, Castiel could be described as nothing other than beautiful. He had decided to grow out his hair that year and the long black strands around his face contrasted his blue eyes immensely. Castiel had a thin frame from not being involved in any sort of athletic activities. Between this, his long hair, and his delicate features, he received a lot of taunting referring to him looking feminine.

    Crowley stopped right beside Castiel’s table with a contemplating expression. After a moment or two, he quickly smirked, shrugged, and took a seat in front of Castiel. Castiel fidgeted shyly, fiddling with his long hair. 

“Hello, Crowley.”

His knowledge of who he was seemed to delight Crowley. “Hey, Cas.” He drawled in his British accent which made Castiel flinch. He’d never heard Crowley speak before. He’d only seen him around the halls.

“Why are you...” Castiel folded the corner of his paper and set his book in front of him, with nervous, trembling hands. “Um, why-”

“Why am I sitting with you?” Crowley finished for him, a wide grin spreading across his lips.

Castiel nodded vigorously in reply.

“You know, I’ve heard about you but I haven’t been able to see you with the whole grade difference.” It was true. Crowley was a senior and Castiel was a sophomore so it was unlikely they’d ever get the chance to meet through classes. “‘Pretty boy Cassie’ they call you.” 

“They call me worse things than that.” said Castiel, not meeting Crowley’s gaze. 

“They do?” Crowley smiled, boldly snatching a plastic spoon full of mashed potatoes off Castiel’s tray. “Like what?” 

“Tranny, Cassandra...” Castiel trailed off. “Lot’s of things. Not that often though.”

Crowley licked the mashed potatoes off the spoon, giving Castiel a lengthy stare out of the corner of his eye. “What would you like me to call you, love?”

“Cas is fine.” Castiel muttered, the sides of his face reddening. “Are you...” He began, embarrassed at actually verbalizing this. “are you flirting with me?”

Crowley snickered. “You catch on quick.” 

Castiel’s blue eyes widened. “You know that I’m-? I mean, I-” He fumbled his book and frantically got out of his seat, the metal legs of the chair scraping the floor noisily. “I have to go.” 

Crowley got up from his chair and stood in front of Castiel in one swift motion. “Slow down there,” He blocked Castiel from getting away. “Yeah, I know you’re gay, Cas. So am I.”

Castiel frowned, trying to retreat from Crowley backward but the other boy grabbed his arm, disabling his escape. “You can’t tell people that, okay?” He whispered aggressively.

“I won’t, I won’t.” He held up his hands in surrender.

Castiel paused for a moment and then looked back at Crowley, an innocent expression on his face. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Now,” The corners of Crowley’s lips tilted upward. “How about we hang out a bit after school?”

     Crowley’s car was the place Castiel received his first kiss. They had just driven to a convenience store and Crowley had picked up a pack of cigarettes. He had offered Castiel one, but he politely declined. 

“Suit yourself.” Crowley tipped his head back, blowing white smoke out of his mouth. 

     Cas sat awkwardly in the carseat, his hands folded on his lap. He had no idea what to do. He’d never been put in a situation like this before. Crowley broke the silence. 

“You ever have a boyfriend before?”

Castiel shook his head. “No, I haven’t.”

Crowley held his cigarette out the window, tapping the excess ash off. “You want one?” 

“I suppose I’d...” Castiel broke off. He didn’t know how to act in Crowley’s presence. He never told anyone of his sexuality so these kind of circumstances never happened.

Crowley tilted his head at Castiel. “Does that mean you’ve never been with anyone?”

Castiel reluctantly nodded. “Never even a kiss?” 

“No.”

“Well,” That sly smile made it’s way across Crowley’s lips once again. “We’ll just have to change that, won’t we?” 

     Castiel turned to face Crowley, placed his hands on the edge of his seat and closed his eyes. Crowley snickered at Castiel’s preparation. He was just too adorably innocent. 

“I’m ready.” Castiel said, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

     Crowley gently swept Castiel’s hair from his face with his long, slender fingers. The space between them grew smaller and smaller until their lips were merely an inch apart. Crowley slid one hand on the back of Castiel’s head, caressing his neck and the other on his slim waist. Their lips met and Castiel’s heart skipped a beat. He found his arms unconsciously moving to Crowley’s body in order to bring him closer. Castiel deftly hopped over the gap between the seats and sat sideways on Crowley’s lap. The further closeness deepened their kiss and Castiel truly did not want that moment to end. When they finally broke apart, both of them were panting for air.

“That was amazing.” Castiel whispered. Crowley let out a breathy laugh. “You’re quite a good kisser, love.”

     At this point, Castiel had felt incredible. He had a new boyfriend who was incredibly attractive and whom he cared about very dearly. But, in his school homosexuality wasn’t something that was so easily accepted. And Crowley, being so daring, was not afraid to challenge that. 

“Give me your hand.” Crowley had said to Castiel as they stood at the end of the hall. It was clear from Castiel’s expression that this terrified him. People already teased him for looking feminine so holding hands with his boyfriend that no one knew about would not help him to fit in. 

“Not here.” And then something even more frightening caught his eye. Azazel and Alastair were at the other end of the hall, walking with overly smug smiles on their faces. Crowley noticed what Castiel was staring at. 

“Them? That’s what you’re afraid of?”

“They could ruin everything. You don’t understand-”

“Fuck what they think.” Crowley intertwined his fingers with Castiel’s. “You’re my boyfriend and I’m not ashamed of that.”

     Crowley made confident strides down the shiny tile floor as Castiel nervously tagged along, being pulled by his boyfriend’s grip on his hand. Just as they walked by Alastair, Azazel said something to grab his attention. And they made it past them. Castiel breathed a sigh of relief from going undetected. Alastair frowned. He wasn’t sure what he had just seen out of the corner of his eye but they definitely weren’t already gone. Doing a double-take he got a full view of the couple, walking hand in hand.

“Whoa hold on there, Cassie.” Alastair grabbed onto Castiel’s shoulder. “You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend.” Castiel tried to move away but Alastair’s grip was too strong. He was much taller than him and far more athletic.

“Well, we always knew you were a girl,” Azazel joined in, taunting Castiel by flicking his long hair. “It’s only fitting that you’ve got yourself a boyfriend.”

Crowley smiled sarcastically at the two. “I’d love to stay and listen to your cleverly inventive jokes, but we have to get to class.”

“Oh, no problem. We can have a long talk after school.” Alastair motioned for Azazel to follow him as they snickered maliciously. 

     And from that day onwards, Castiel’s life had been a living hell. By the end of that school day, Alastair and Azazel had managed to spread the news of Castiel’s and Crowley’s relationship throughout the school. People had laughed at them and girls had made mocking kissing faces at them. They had been greeted with a severe beating from Alastair and Azazel in the parking lot. The bullying only got worse. It was the same drill every day and by the time Castiel got home, he was usually in tears. Eventually, it was too much for Crowley. His parents found out what was going on. Crowley switched schools. Castiel didn’t.

     It was several months now since Crowley left and Castiel hadn’t heard a word from him. He supposed they were no longer together. But at least it was summer now and Castiel didn’t have to worry about running into Azazel or Alastair. A sudden loud noise alerted Castiel and he nearly fell from the limb of the tree he was balancing on. His book fell down from the height and landed on the soft bed of grass underneath. Castiel cursed under his breath as he made his way down the branches. His feet hit the grass with a thud and he picked his book up, dusting it off. Peering around the corner, he found the culprit of this loud noise. It was a moving truck. The house across from Castiel’s had been sold a few weeks ago. A jeep trailed behind the van and crossed behind it, into the driveway. As the car door opened, Castiel let out an involuntary gasp. Out stepped a tall, muscular boy about Castiel’s age. He had short spiky dirty blond hair, tanned skin and wore ripped jeans, a gray tee shirt and combat boots. To Castiel, he was beautiful. Possibly even more beautiful than Crowley.

"No", Castiel muttered to himself. "You can’t let this happen again. You’re just looking for trouble."

     The boy across the street caught Castiel staring at him and gave him a wide smile. Red flushed through Castiel’s face as he clutched his book to his chest and ran inside his house. He slammed the door behind him and leaned his back against it for support.

“Everything alright, little bro?” Castiel’s older brother Gabriel gave him a playful push. Gabriel was staying at home this summer since he was a rising sophomore in college. 

“Yeah.” Castiel replied all too quickly. Gabriel didn’t seem convinced. He smiled knowingly and tilted Castiel’s chin upward as if he was a little child. 

“You’re blushing. What happened?”

“Nothing.” 

“Tell me!” Gabriel laughed.

“It’s nothing.” Castiel insisted, becoming more and more embarrassed. 

“You met a girl, didn’t you?” 

“No, I didn’t.” It was the truth, though.

“Come on, no one just starts blushing like that.”

     Castiel’s family had never been informed of the bullying that had gone on last year. He had done a good job of hiding it. And to them, Crowley was just one of Castiel’s old friends. It hurt him a little not to tell his Gabriel the truth. Every time he teased him about a girl checking him out, it made Castiel cringe. He wanted to tell Gabriel so badly.

     The doorbell rang and the brothers frowned at one another. Castiel moved away from the door and swung it open. In the doorway stood the boy from across the street. One hand was clasped over his palm. 

“Hi.” Castiel’s voice came out nearly as a whisper.


	2. A Call

“Hey,” He tilted his head up acknowledging Gabriel. “I’m Dean. We’re moving into the house across from you guys and I just sliced my hand on a metal table I was lifting. Would you have any bandages?”  
“Yeah, no problem. Cas,” Gabriel nudged his brother. “Go help Dean in the kitchen”  
Castiel’s eyes widened. “Um-”  
“Awesome, thanks man.” Dean stepped through the door.  
“I’ll be upstairs if you guys need me.” Gabriel lightly jogged up the wooden stairs.  
      _Oh God,_ Castiel thought to himself, _I’m going to be in a room with him. Alone._  
Up close, Dean was even more beautiful. His eyes were an incredible mixture of green and gold, and freckles decorated his sun-kissed skin. Castiel couldn’t take his eyes off of Dean’s soft pursed lips which made him want to just grab his face and make out with him right there.  
They entered the kitchen together and Dean made his way over to the sink. The water trickled down his palm as it rinsed the blood from his wound.   
“This cut is kinda deep.” He winced. “You got any peroxide?”  
“Y-Yeah.” Castiel muttered, grabbing the brown bottle from the cabinet. He took a roll of bandages along with it.  
“Thanks,” Dean said as he took the bottle from Castiel.  
He splashed a bit of it on his cut with his teeth clenched tightly.  
“Here.” Castiel patted a paper towel on Dean’s hand. He then placed some gauze along the cut and wrapped it securely.  
     Now that they were finished, Castiel didn’t know what to say. He felt so intimidated that all he could do was stare at the boy in front of him.  
Dean smiled at him knowingly. “Why do you keep looking at me like that?”  
“Like what?” Castiel took a step back defensively.  
“Like you...” Dean searched for the words. He smirked, playing with the end of his shirt and lifting it up slightly over his tummy. “Like you want to see more.”  
“I don’t-” Castiel shook his head. “I’m not-”  
“Oh, shut up.” Dean grabbed Castiel’s shoulders and slammed his back against the refrigerator door. “I could smell the gay on you.”  
     Dean lifted his gray t-shirt over his head as Castiel stood against the stainless steel door, terrified. Castiel eyed Dean’s bare chest. His muscles glistened with sweat from his recent work outdoors. Before Castiel knew it, Dean was close to him again, running his hands along Castiel’s waist and fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Dean ground his hips against Castiel’s, their jeans brushing together. Castiel let out a small whimper.  
“What did you say your name was, sweetheart?” Dean whispered into Castiel’s ear, sending shivers down his spine.  
“C-Cas.” He said quietly.  
“Cas!” Gabriel’s voice came from the hallway.   
     Castiel pushed Dean off of him and stood awkwardly with his arms crossed.The door opened and trailing behind Gabriel was a small boy with long brown hair.  
“This is Dean’s brother, Sam. He just wanted to check up on-” He stopped when he noticed Dean’s lack of clothing. “Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?”  
“Hot flashes,” He grinned sarcastically. “I’ve got the menopause. Come on, Sammy.”   
Sam followed his brother without a word. “See ya, Cas.” Dean winked at him.  
“See ya.”   
Just like that, Dean was gone. And Castiel could not stop thinking about him.

     The next morning, Castiel lay in bed, his hands folded on his stomach. He had tried to read after he’d woken up but his mind kept drifting. Suddenly, the doorbell rang making Cas flinch in surprise. Gabriel was probably still asleep. He was a heavy sleeper and since it was summer now, he would not give up an opportunity to sleep in. Castiel lazily got out of bed and made his way downstairs and to the front door. The door opened to reveal a stunning middle-aged blonde woman standing on the other side. She tucked her hair behind her ear and gave Castiel a wide smile.  
“You must be Cas. I’m Dean’s mother.” She held out her hand and Castiel shook it politely. “Thank you so much for taking care of my son yesterday.”  
“No, problem at all, Mrs...”  
“Winchester.”  
“Mrs. Winchester.” Cas repeated. This woman hadn’t said much but she was already making Castiel smile ear to ear. She just had a certain aura to her that exuded happiness.  
“Anyway,” She continued. “I came here to invite you and your family to dinner at our house tonight. Are your mother and father home?’”  
     Castiel hated when people asked him about his parents because then he had to tell them the whole story. It made things complicated and the other person always felt uncomfortable. He reluctantly replied. “My father died when I was only one year old,” Mrs. Winchester gasped and held a hand over her heart. “And my mother is on vacation right now. It’s just Gabriel, my older brother, and I.”  
     Castiel had never really met his father. Gabriel told him stories about him but obviously it just wasn’t the same. Gabriel had always told Castiel that their father’s death changed their mother. She used to be carefree and happy, but after he died she became absent and didn’t pay attention to her two sons. And now that it was summer, she was off with some friends on a road trip with Castiel and Gabriel alone in the house. Castiel didn’t mind it too much, though. Him and his brother were extremely close and he couldn’t think of another person in the world he cared about more.  
“I’m so sorry about your father, Cas.” Mrs. Winchester said sympathetically.   
“Don’t worry about it.” He replied. Mrs. Winchester straightened out the pleats on her summery skirt and raised her eyebrows at Castiel as if to ask him if he was able to come to the dinner tonight. “Yeah, but the dinner, I’d love to go. I’ll tell Gabriel when he wakes up.”  
“Wonderful.” She turned around and walked down the steps of the patio. “Bye, Cas!”   
“Bye, Mrs. Winchester.” He shut the door and ran upstairs to his room.   
     He had to get ready for tonight.


	3. Dinner

     Castiel ran his fingers nervously through his gelled hair. Gabriel had suggested to style it like this because it made him look more sophisticated. In Cas’ opinion, it just made him look like Loki from the Avengers. He let out a sigh and met his brother at the front door. Gabriel was dressed in a crisply ironed white shirt and black pants. His leather shoes were shined so well, Cas could nearly see himself in them.  
“You’re seriously not wearing that thing, are you?” Gabriel asked, referring to Castiel’s trenchcoat.  
“I like it,” He swayed side to side, the coat moving with him. “It’s comfortable.”  
Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Alright, little bro, let’s go.”  
     They walked across the street, Gabriel’s fancy heeled shoes clacking on the ground and Castiel’s converse making a small patting noise behind. The two brothers reached the door and Gabriel rang the doorbell. Dean’s little brother answered.  
“Hi guys, come in.” He welcomed them politely.  
“Thanks, Sam?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, you remembered.” He smiled.  
“Sammy are they here?!” Dean’s voice faintly called from upstairs.  
“Yeah, so you can stop dolling yourself up!” Sam shouted back. “He’s been getting ready for this all day,” He muttered to Cas and Gabriel. “He’s so weird.”  
“Cas!” Mrs. Winchester ran to them. “So nice to see you.” She shook the older brother’s hand. “ And you must be Gabriel.”  
“Yep.” He winked at her.  
“Come into the kitchen, you guys, the dinner’s ready.” She turned her head back to the stairs. “Dean come down already! Your friends are here!”  
     Castiel stepped through the hall and into the kitchen, the aroma of delicious food filling his lungs. For a minute, he stopped worrying about seeing Dean again.  
     But, right one queue, Dean entered through the other door. His hair was carefully spiked up and his shirt was just a button too low. His pants hung loosely on his waist and brushed against the floor and his bare feet. He gave Castiel a seductive gaze through gorgeous green eyes. “Hey, Cas.”  
Castiel could feel his cheeks heating up. “H-hello, Dean.”  
“Come sit down, everyone.” A man said from the table. Castiel just noticed him now. He had black hair and stubble and his facial structure vaguely resembled Sam and Dean’s.  
“Thank you, Mr. Winchester.” Castiel replied politely and took a seat.  
The man smiled at him. “You’re welcome, young man.”  
Sam tried to sit beside Cas but Dean grabbed his shoulder before he could get into the chair. “Go sit over there, Sammy.” Dean whispered.  
“So weird...” Sam muttered, rolling his eyes.  
     Dean got in the seat next to Cas and as he scooted it in, he pushed it purposely closer to Cas. Mrs. Winchester walked around the table with a pitcher of water, filling their glasses. They all thanked her individually and she sat down next to her husband.  
“Dig in, everyone.”  
They all took their share of the food in the center of the table. Castiel savored the amazing taste of the steak and mashed potatoes prepared by Dean’s mother. He hadn’t tasted something this delicious in ages.  
“So, Gabriel,” Mrs. Winchester began. “What college do you go to?”  
“Harvard,” He said, scooping up some vegetables on his fork. “I’m studying law.”  
“What a coincidence!” She beamed. “Our little Sammy wants to do just the same.”  
“Well, it’s hard work,” He said to Sam. “But you can get there.”  
     Castiel flinched. _Is that Dean’s hand on my leg?_ He glanced at his lap. _That is definitely Dean’s hand on my leg._  
It started on his knee but it slowly moved higher and higher. It was like something from a movie. Castiel would have been annoyed by how cliche it was if he wasn’t too busy freaking out about how close Dean’s hand was to his crotch. The tips of Dean’s finger touched the zipper of his pants and Castiel stood up abruptly. “Um,” He started. “Wh-” They all looked up at him expectantly. “Uh, where is the bathroom?”  
“I’ll show him where it is.” Dean volunteered.  
“Thank you, Dean.” said Mrs. Winchester.  
 _Oh God._  
“This way, Cas.” Dean motioned for him to follow.  
     They traveled up the stairs and down the hall to a small, mostly light blue bathroom. “Now,” Dean pushed Castiel inside and shut the door behind them. “I’ve been waiting all day for this.”  
He grabbed Castiel’s hips but the other boy pushed him off. _No,_ Castiel thought, _I’m not going to let him dominate me like this._  
“I’m not your plaything.” Cas growled and slammed Dean against the white bathroom door. “Tonight, you’re my little bitch.”  
Dean laughed under his breath. “That’s more like it.”  
     Cas’ lips crashed against Dean’s as their hands moved around one another’s bodies. Dean ruffled Castiel’s hair making it fall out of place. Castiel unbuttoned Dean’s shirt to reveal his incredibly toned chest.  
“Couldn’t stop thinking about it, could you?” Dean whispered against Castiel’s neck.  
Castiel pulled off his trench coat, laying it haphazardly on the tile floor, and resumed kissing Dean. “Nope.” He breathed against his lips.  
Dean’s hands moved for the button of Castiel’s pants but Cas shooed him away. “No,” He said between kisses. “No time.”  
     Dean’s hands moved upward instead, for Castiel’s shirt. His torso was so skinny and frail next to Dean’s. Once his white shirt dropped to the floor, Castiel felt a little embarrassed. Dean could sense his insecurity and pulled Castiel’s ear close to his mouth. “Damn,” He whispered. “I’d like to see that more often.”  
     With newfound confidence, Castiel ground Dean against the door. Dean let out a small moan before they both fell backwards onto the floor. Someone had opened the door. Castiel was too scared to even look up to see who it was.  
“Dad,” Dean’s expression changed completely, his eyes wide with fear.  
“Your mother told me to come check on you. We heard some loud noises from downstairs.”  
Castiel looked up. Mr. Winchester looked anything but happy. He slowly stood up and picked their clothes off the bathroom door. “Sorry, Mr. Winchester, we were just...” He tossed Dean’s shirt to him and Dean put his arms through the sleeves.  
“Now, I don’t think there is really any good explanation for...” He shook his head, disgusted. “This.”  
“I’m sorry.” Castiel apologized again, pulling on his shirt.  
“Cas, I think it’d be best if you and your brother left.”  
“No,” Dean protested. “Dad, he didn’t do anything wrong. I was the one-”  
“Oh, I’m sure you were the one, Dean.” He narrowed his eyes at his son.  
“That’s okay.” Castiel grabbed his trench coat and started for the stairs. “I’ll go.”  
“Cas-” Dean began.  
“Let him go, son.”  
Castiel entered the kitchen solemnly.  
“What happened?” Mrs. Winchester went to Castiel, smoothing out his messy hair. “Are you alright?”  
“Dean and I,” He looked down to the floor. “We got in a fight. I’m sorry. Gabriel, I think we should go.”  
“A fight?” She gazed at his disheveled clothes. “I thought you two were getting along well.”  
“We had a disagreement.” He tried again, backing up closer to the hallway. “Gabriel, let’s go.”  
Gabriel shook his head at Castiel disapprovingly. “I’m so sorry, Mrs. Winchester. Kids can be so immature sometimes.”  
“It’s no problem at all.” She assured him. “When Dean and Cas make up, I hope you two will come back soon.”  
“We will, thank you.” Gabriel gave Cas a small shove out the front door.  
“I’m sorry, Gabriel.” Castiel said quietly as they walked across the street to their home.  
“We’ll talk about it when we get back home.” Gabriel replied with finality.


	4. Brothers

     In the kitchen, Gabriel rummaged through the freezer until finally he found a tub of chocolate icecream. Castiel watched him nervously from a barstool on the opposite side of the counter. Was he going to yell at him? Was he going to leave him alone?  
     Two bowls and spoons clanked on the granite as Gabriel set them down and put two scoops into each bowl. “Here.” He slid one to Cas.  
“Thanks.” He tentatively started eating.  
“You know, Cas, you’re not going to agree with everyone in this life. There will be ups and downs in friendships and some people will be so opposite to you that you won’t want to speak to them at all. But, there’s no excuse for fighting. Getting aggressive doesn’t make you strong, it doesn’t make you more powerful and it definitely does not make you the better person.” He paused and put a spoonful of icecream in his mouth. “I just want you to realize that it takes more courage to walk away from a fight than to start one.”  
     Castiel couldn’t even look his brother in the eye. Gabriel had no idea what had happened at all. Would he still be giving Cas this gentle speech if he had known what he really did? Castiel felt a stinging in his eyes and bit his lip to hold the tears back. However, it had been a hard night- in fact, a hard year- and he couldn’t hold back his emotions anymore. Tears flowed over his eyes and trickled down to his cheeks.   
“Hey, don’t cry. I’m not mad.” Gabriel walked around to the other side of the counter and put a hand on his brother’s shoulder.  
“Would you love me no matter what I did and what decisions I make?” Castiel choked out. “Even if I wasn’t who you thought I was. Even if I lied to you.”  
“Little bro, look at me.” Castiel lifted his head up to meet his brother’s eyes as Gabriel wiped the tears from his cheeks. “There is only one thing I want you to be. I only want you to be happy. You don’t remember Dad, and Mom’s not really around, but you’ll always have me. Even if you make mistakes, we’ll fix them, and we’ll start over again. Nobody’s perfect so I’m not expecting you to be either.”  
     Castiel threw his arms around his older brother’s waist and buried his head in his chest. Gabriel returned the hug and kissed Castiel’s head of messy long hair. “Stop crying now, okay? It’s alright.”  
Cas nodded and pulled away, wiping his face.  
“So,” Gabriel began, trying to change the subject. “My birthday’s tomorrow. What do you want to do?”  
“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?’”  
Gabriel smiled. “Nah, you decide.”  
“Do you want a party?”  
     He shook his head and walked over to the connected living room, plopping himself on the couch. “I don’t like formal events where everyone’s there for me. Makes me uncomfortable. I’d prefer to just go somewhere with you.”  
Castiel thought for a minute. “We could hang out by the pier and bring cake and some stuff to eat. And after we’re done we can do some fishing.”  
“Sounds great, little bro.”  
“Good,” Castiel smiled. “I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”  
“Night.”


	5. Brothers

     In the kitchen, Gabriel rummaged through the freezer until finally he found a tub of chocolate icecream. Castiel watched him nervously from a barstool on the opposite side of the counter. Was he going to yell at him? Was he going to leave him alone?  
     Two bowls and spoons clanked on the granite as Gabriel set them down and put two scoops into each bowl. “Here.” He slid one to Cas.  
     “Thanks.” He tentatively started eating.  
“     You know, Cas, you’re not going to agree with everyone in this life. There will be ups and downs in friendships and some people will be so opposite to you that you won’t want to speak to them at all. But, there’s no excuse for fighting. Getting aggressive doesn’t make you strong, it doesn’t make you more powerful and it definitely does not make you the better person.” He paused and put a spoonful of icecream in his mouth. “I just want you to realize that it takes more courage to walk away from a fight than to start one.”  
     Castiel couldn’t even look his brother in the eye. Gabriel had no idea what had happened at all. Would he still be giving Cas this gentle speech if he had known what he really did? Castiel felt a stinging in his eyes and bit his lip to hold the tears back. However, it had been a hard night- in fact, a hard year- and he couldn’t hold back his emotions anymore. Tears flowed over his eyes and trickled down to his cheeks.  
     “Hey, don’t cry. I’m not mad.” Gabriel walked around to the other side of the counter and put a hand on his brother’s shoulder.  
     “Would you love me no matter what I did and what decisions I make?” Castiel choked out. “Even if I wasn’t who you thought I was. Even if I lied to you.”  
     “Little bro, look at me.” Castiel lifted his head up to meet his brother’s eyes as Gabriel wiped the tears from his cheeks. “There is only one thing I want you to be. I only want you to be happy. You don’t remember Dad, and Mom’s not really around, but you’ll always have me. Even if you make mistakes, we’ll fix them, and we’ll start over again. Nobody’s perfect so I’m not expecting you to be either.”  
     Castiel threw his arms around his older brother’s waist and buried his head in his chest. Gabriel returned the hug and kissed Castiel’s head of messy long hair. “Stop crying now, okay? It’s alright.”  
     Cas nodded and pulled away, wiping his face.  
     “So,” Gabriel began, trying to change the subject. “My birthday’s tomorrow. What do you want to do?”  
     “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?’”  
     Gabriel smiled. “Nah, you decide.”  
     “Do you want a party?”  
     He shook his head and walked over to the connected living room, plopping himself on the couch. “I don’t like formal events where everyone’s there for me. Makes me uncomfortable. I’d prefer to just go somewhere with you.”  
     Castiel thought for a minute. “We could hang out by the pier and bring cake and some stuff to eat. And after we’re done we can do some fishing.”  
     “Sounds great, little bro.”  
     “Good,” Castiel smiled. “I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”  
     “Night.”


	6. Chapter 6

As Castiel woke up, one thing crossed his mind immediately: _I have to fix things with Dean_. Mrs. Winchester probably still thought the two of them had a fight and Mr. Winchester was probably waiting for him on the front porch with a shotgun. Castiel sighed, running his fingers through his hair. It didn’t matter what happened. He had to fix this. He was starting to have feelings for Dean after all, even though both of them might have come on a little too strong.   
He hopped out of bed and pulled on a pair of ripped jeans followed by a loose, black t-shirt. His hair was still a mess from not washing it last night so he pulled it back to make a small ponytail. Standing in front of his full-length mirror, he took a few deep breaths. _I can do this. I have to do this._  
He slipped on his converse and ran down the stairs to the front door. Gabriel was in the kitchen, making breakfast, Cas presumed from all the clanking of dishes. He unlatched the door and opened it, sending a summer breeze through the hallway.  
“Cas, where are you going?!” Gabriel yelled from the kitchen.  
“To apologize to Dean’s family.”  
“Good.”  
He bounced down the concrete steps and made his way over to Dean’s house. It didn’t take more than a few seconds for Mrs. Winchester to answer the door.  
She greeted Cas with her sweet smile as she tucked her golden hair behind her ear. “Cas, I’m glad to see you again.”  
“You too.” He returned a smile.  
“Come in,” She gestured inside. “I’d like to talk to you.”  
 _Oh God, that can’t be good._  
“What is it?” He looked up expectantly.  
“My husband told me what happened last night, sweetie. What _really_ happened.” _Shit_. “And I want you to know that I’ve spoken to Dean about this and I am completely supportive of his sexuality.” _Wait, what?_ “I could see you’re not ready to come out to your brother yet and that’s absolutely fine. You can date my son with my complete approval and I won’t say a word to Gabriel or my husband.”  
“Thank you,” said Castiel, disbelievingly. “Is Mr. Winchester home right now?”  
“No, he’s out playing golf with a few of his friends.” She winked. “So nothing to worry about. Dean is upstairs if you wanted to see him.”  
Okay, this woman had to be the sweetest, most understanding person Cas had ever met. Her son just had a heated make out session with a boy in her bathroom last night and she didn’t even mind. Cas hoped Gabriel would be this supportive when he came out to him.  
“Thank you for everything.” He beamed as he made his way up the stairs.  
“You’re welcome, sweetie.”  
He walked down the hall until he saw a door slightly ajar with Dean’s name carved into it. Castiel laughed under his breath. Dean had just moved into this house and he had already branded his name on it.  
“Hey,” He said quietly, gently knocking on the door. With the last knock, he pushed it open.  
Dean lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Boxes were piled around the room from the recent move and both his windows were open.   
Dean frowned, turning his head. “Cas?” He scrambled off the bed. “What are you doing here?”  
“I think we started off on the wrong foot.” He said simply.  
“Huh?”  
“I mean that pushing and grinding each other against walls wasn’t the way we should have started this.” He stepped over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. Dean’s blankets were in a total mess with his sheets half falling on the floor; just like Castiel expected.  
“Yeah, you’re right,” Dean sat beside him. “Did you talk to my mom?”  
“Yes, and she gave the Ok for me to date you.”  
Dean let out a small laugh. “Do you want to?”  
“Of course,” He intertwined their fingers. “But I want to know you better. You’re beautiful but I don’t know anything about you.”  
“Same to you. I want to know what makes Cas Cas. What’s your favorite thing to do?”  
Castiel looked away shyly and Dean gave him a loving smile. “Reading, I suppose. And you?”  
“Kickboxing. I used to train all the time in my old town but I still haven’t found a place here yet.”  
From, Dean’s appearance, it was no surprise to Cas that this was one of Dean’s primary hobbies. The folds on his shirt clearly indicated a toned body.  
There was a silence and their eyes met. Dean glanced at Castiel’s lips, not with lust, but with a sweet longing for the boy in front of him. Castiel’s mouth quivered into a small smile as he let go of Dean’s hand. They both leaned forward an equal distance until their lips met into a gentle kiss. It was different than last night. There was no aggression or forcefulness. It was soft. And for a moment Castiel forget about his negligent mother and the bullies at his school and all the troubles that engulfed his life.   
They broke apart and Castiel rested his forehead on Dean’s collarbone, his lips pressed to his chest. Dean’s arms moved automatically around Castiel protectively. They stayed there listening to each other’s breaths and feeling their hearts beat.   
“So does this make you my boyfriend now?” Castiel breathed against Dean’s chest.  
Dean laughed heartily, moving Cas with his laughter. “If you want me to be.”  
Castiel looked up into Dean’s emerald green eyes. “Nothing would make me happier.”


End file.
